


Patterns

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florian shakes up Simone's neatly structured life.</p><p>Written for the "Checkmate" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

It's difficult getting used to new things. Simone's always had a hard time with change, especially when it involved trying to fit a new person into the patterns she's learned.

The pattern: Her black lace shift is sexy. Richard always made her leave it on.

Florian tears the lace in his eagerness to get at her bare skin, and Simone finds she doesn't exactly mind.

The pattern: Chess is foreplay. Axel loved it when she beat him.

Florian wipes all the pieces off the board as he sprawls back on it, pulling her on top of him. "Checkmate," he smirks.


End file.
